Many sport fishermen engage in the sport of surf fishing, using a relatively large surf fishing rod. These rods typically have a long handle, and when not in use the rods are sometimes stored in tubular holders attached to a bumper of a vehicle. While this provides a convenient way to store the rod when it is not in use, without having to disassemble the rod, it also leads to theft of the rod while it is unattended. In other words, the handle end of the rod is simply inserted into the tubular holder and no means is provided to secure it in place. Accordingly, it is a simple matter for someone to merely lift the rod out of its holder and take it when the owner of the rod is not in attendance.
Accordingly, there is need for a device that will not only conveniently hold a fishing rod without requiring it to be disassembled, but which will also securely lock the rod to the holder to prevent theft of the rod.